End of the War
by Mulledmead
Summary: This is just a oneshot and what will happen after Voldemort is defeated. This is the story you are looking for. You will read this story. These are not the droids you are looking for.


**Here's a short little one-shot that has been in my head for a couple weeks now and I've been unable to concentrate on school because of it so I decided to write it out just to get rid of it and now I'm positing it so enjoy. My main Journal, the 45 page report thing is due Dec. 9 and as of yet I've written 0 pages and 0 words. Hopefully, after Dec. 9 I'll be able to do the rest of my stories.**

Harry Potter lay on his back staring up at the stars. It was finally over, Voldemort had been killed once and for all. The Wizarding world would know peace once again. Harry just lay as still as possible, reveling in the eerie quiet.

"HARRY!" The blissful quiet was pierced by an earsplitting screech. Harry lifted his head a little to see the girl that he had been yearning for, for the past three years come running towards him. "I knew you could do it." Ginerva Weasley cooed as she knelt beside him and cradled his head in her lap. "Now that the war is over we can get married! I know I rejected you all those times, but now that its finally over I know that you're the one I love! I always knew that you'd be the one to kill You-Know-Who!"

"I love you too Ginny." Harry said closing his eyes as she stroked his hair. "But, if we're going to get married you need to know the truth. I wasn't the one to actually kill Voldemort. It was Neville. He and I agreed—Ouch! What the hell was that for? Where are you going? Ginny?" But it was too late. Ginny had unceremoniously dropped Harry's head onto the ground with a thud and ran off in another direction.

"NEVILLE!" Another earsplitting screech broke the silence. Neville Longbottom looked up from the tree he was leaning against only to be bowled over by a red blur that was Ginny Weasley. "Oh Neville I love you so much. Let's get married and have lot's of children. I always knew that you'd be the one to kill You-Know-Who!" Ginny said after Neville had helped her to her feet and she pressed her cheek against his chest.

"But—I thought that—you and Harry—I mean—Harry—he's been—after you since forever!" Neville said in-between kisses.

"Neville, don't be silly! It's you I love! Why do you think I always turned Harry down? Because, I've been secretly in love with you since I was eight."

"But, I didn't even know you existed when you were eight! And there's no way you could have known me then. I wasn't even a blip on existence!"

"Did I say when I was eight? How silly! I meant to say I've loved you since you were eight. Just a slip of words that's all." Ginny said trying her best to look embarrassed.

"That makes even less sense. If you've loved me since I was eight, that would mean that you've loved me since you were seven which is even sooner than when you were eight..."

"_I thought you were supposed to be stupid._" Ginny muttered under her breath.

"...what was that?" Neville asked curiously.

"Nothing." Ginny replied quickly. "What does it matter how long I've loved you? The important thing is that I _do _love you."

"You're right! And I love you too, that's all that matters. We should get married right after Harry and I tell the press how he defeated Voldemort!"

"Oh yes! The sooner the be—WHAT!"

"Defeated Voldemort. He's dead, Ginny, it's..."

"No, no before that!"

"We should get married?"

"After that!"

"Harry and I tell the press?"

"Now the whole thing together!"

"We should get married after Harry and I tell the press how he defeated Voldemort?"

"Yes! That! What the hell do you mean; Harry defeated Voldemort?" Ginny asked, getting more than slightly angry.

"Ginny! You've finally said Voldemort's name! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" dismissed Ginny grabbing hold of Neville's robes and pushing him up against the tree. "What do you mean _Harry_ defeated Voldemort?"

"Oh that! Before we went into this battle Harry and I agreed that no matter which one of us killed Voldemort, he would be the one to get the credit. Harry's already go a lot of fame and I just don't want to deal with the hassle of it. I can't wait to tell my Grandma that we're getting married!"

"_Dammit!" _Ginny muttered before pushing Neville to the ground and running back towards where she left Harry.

"Ginny! Where are you going?" Neville yelled after her, but she either didn't hear him or was ignoring him. "I'll just wait here for you to get back then!"

"HARRY!" a third earsplitting screech filled the air. Harry, deep in thought at the time, jumped in the air in shock. "Oh Harry! I'm so sorry! It was a momentary lapse in judgement. I was still a little messed up from my first year when Tom Riddle possessed me and when you killed him it messed with my brain and my judgements and made me make stupid decisions! Yeah that's it! But it is you who I love! When can we get married?"

"It's okay Ginny. Everyone makes mistakes. We can get married as soon as you like."

"OH! I'm so Harry Happy" Ginny said planting a big kiss on his lips. "How about we get married before we tell the press how you defeated You-Know-Who."

"You know, I've been think a lot about that. It's not really fair of me to take credit for something that Neville did. I'm going to tell the press the truth about how _he _was the one who defeated Voldemort."

"GODDAMMIT!" Ginny screamed before running back in the direction she had left Neville.


End file.
